supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael (The Great Return)
Samael is an angel created by God as well as the sixth Archangel and, so, the younger brother of Michael, Lucifer, Uriel and Raphael as well as the older brother of Gabriel . Biography Samael is created by God shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, God created him, like all the Archangels, because Destruction and Time encouraged him to create beings of light . He was raised by Michael and God as well as Destruction . Samael, close to Erebus, join his uncle during the Primordial War, that choice is accepted by Lucifer . He comes to God after the war but never forgive him to seal Erebus and gives the mark to Lucifer . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as an extremely good choice and a proof angels have free will . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, he was the third to don't bow before them . He falled along with the angels who join him, he found Lilith and fell in love for her, he marry her and try to found Lucifer to free Erebus . He and Lilith make a deal, they can have children with others as long as they feel nothing for other than each others . He sire a lot of Nephilims to the point Michael, Menadel and Raphael banished him and ask to Death to help them launching the Flood . Personnality Samael is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, especially Erebus and Destruction, he is extremely proud and arrogant, he is extremely calm and cold, he lost all of his faith towards God . He is also extremely protective of his brothers especially Lucifer, Uriel and Samyazza, he was also very close of Raphael but that relation irreparably decreased when Lucifer rebelled . He very like Eve and considers her as his sister, he also deeply care for Lilith and is extremely pissed off when Sam kill her . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Samael can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Samael is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Samael can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Samael don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Samael is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Samael is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Samael can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them, Samael is one of the few angels, to possess his vessel for more than centuries, he keep his vessel since, at least, Cain's Birth, the vessel being one of the first humans, he is one of the three Archangels to having that particularity, the two others being Uriel and Menadel . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Samael is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Samael can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Samael . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Samael . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt Samael . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Samael can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Archangel Blade : Samael has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Taker : The Archangel Sword of Samael . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Males